mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Время с Искоркой
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Крошка Бель, может, пробежимся ещё разок прежде, чем ты попробуешь самостоятельно. :Крошка Бель: Не-а. Я готова попробовать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну ладно! :Крошка Бель: напрягается Не могу...! напрягается тянется Ой! Потянула себе шею... :Скуталу: Не, ты в порядке. :Эппл Блум: Ещё немного практики — и поднятие метлы станет для тебя парой пустяков! :Крошка Бель: Сомневаюсь. Эта штука весит тонну. :открывается :Спайк: Эй, никто не видел мою... О, вот она. свистит :Крошка Бель: Хмф. Я не получу свой знак отличия... :Сумеречная Искорка: Может и нет. Но я счастлива помогать тебе учиться просто потому, что это весело. :Спайк: Эй, а кто уберёт этот беспорядок? :Скуталу: Это не беспорядок! Это аккуратно разложенные части моноцикла, который я разобрала и потом соберу... когда Искорка покажет как. писк :Сумеречная Искорка: Скуталу, я уже тебе говорила, что не буду показывать как, но помогу найти инструкцию, чтобы ты сама разобралась. :Скуталу: Эх, терпеть не могу искать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Слева от тебя, третья полка снизу. Сразу найдёшь. :Эппл Блум: Спасибо большое, что помогаешь нам осваивать новые навыки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я всегда рада поделиться своей любовью к учёбе. :Эппл Блум: Только я боюсь, что никогда не освою эту науку приготовления зелий. :Сумеречная Искорка: А ты пользовалась моей магической формулой выращивания растений? :Эппл Блум: Ну... а... более или менее. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, давай попробуем на этом ростке яблони и посмотрим, что у нас получится. :Эппл Блум: Ох... Надеюсь, что получится. :капанье :пуф :Сумеречная Искорка: кашляет :Сеянец: кашляет :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: хихикают :Эппл Блум: Кажется, немного перестарались? : :скачет :Даймонд Тиара: О-ху! Все сюда! Пора! :Жеребята: звуки :Даймонд Тиара: Как вы все знаете, я обещала показать вам сегодня потрясающее акробатическое представление! :Жеребята: радуются :Даймонд Тиара: Знаю, это так волнительно. Но я устала. :Жеребята: Оу... :Даймонд Тиара: Но мне не хотелось вас разочаровывать, поэтому я привела своего дворецкого Рандольфа, чтоб он исполнил их за меня. :Жеребята: радуются :Силвер Спун: Это было просто восхитительно, Тиара. :Даймонд Тиара: Даже не знаю, как это у меня получается. :Эппл Блум: Просто поразительно, что она привлекает столько внимания, ничего не делая! :Скуталу: Она использует других, чтобы стать популярной, и даже не пытается сама чему-нибудь научиться! :Крошка Бель: Эй, вы только подумайте: если мы как следует научимся делать всё, чему нас учит Искорка, то станем очень важными! Гмм... :Скуталу: Посмотрите-ка! :Эппл Блум: Загляните на это! :Жеребята: болтовня :Крошка Бель: А'' это ''видели? :Даймонд Тиара: визжит Эй, поставь меня на место! :Жеребята: смеются :Крошка Бель: хихикает :Даймонд Тиара: Эй, ты что, меня не слышишь? :Крошка Бель: А? Э? Что? Что? :Даймонд Тиара: Я спрашивала, не собирается ли твоя сестра Рарити в ближайшее время в Мэйнхеттен. :Силвер Спун: Если собирается, может, ты захочешь встретиться с нами, потому что мы будем там гулять со знаменитостями. :Скуталу: Здорово! :Эппл Блум: Ого, это... очень мило с вашей стороны. :Крошка Бель: Моя сестра не собиралась брать меня с собой в Мэйнхеттен в ближайшее время. :Даймонд Тиара: Да, так мы и думали. :Даймонд Тиара и Силвер Спун: Да, да, дай пять, вот так! смеются :Крошка Бель: О?! Ну и ладно, мне вообще не нужно ехать в Мэйнхеттен, чтобы погулять со знаменитостями! Мы и так постоянно общаемся с Принцессой Искоркой! :Даймонд Тиара: Т-ты сказала с Принцессой Искоркой?! Вы с ней постоянно общаетесь? Правда? :Эппл Блум: Чаще, чем раз в неделю. :Скуталу: Она помогает нам выучить всякие потрясающие штуки! Которые мы делаем сами! :Даймонд Тиара: В следующий раз вы должны взять меня с собой! :Силвер Спун: Взять нас с собой! :Даймонд Тиара: Мы постоянно видим её в городе, и я подумала, «почему бы и нет»... :Силвер Спун: Я тоже так подумала. :Даймонд Тиара: Но теперь она — принцесса, что делает её просто потрясающей! :Силвер Спун: Плюс, у неё есть крылья. :Даймонд Тиара: И она — аликорн. Так можно, я... :Силвер Спун: Мы! :Даймонд Тиара: ...придём? :Эппл Блум: Не думаю, что нужно... :Крошка Бель: Извините нас, мы на минутку! Мы должны сказать «да»! Это блестящая возможность! :Эппл Блум: Шутишь? Я не хочу, чтобы они смеялись над нами, когда мы смешиваем зелье и устраиваем растениям приступы удушья. :Крошка Бель: Как ты не понимаешь? Они тоже чему-то научатся! :Скуталу: И они не смогут над нами смеяться, потому что будут заняты, пытаясь чему-то научиться. :Эппл Блум: Это довольно забавно увидеть, как они с нашей подачи трудятся не покладая копыт. :Даймонд Тиара: О! Здесь живёт принцесса! Я вот-вот войду внутрь и увижу её! Даже не могу передать, как я взволнована! :Силвер Спун: Я тоже не могу! :стук :Крошка Бель: Помните, Искорка тратит своё время, чтобы мы чему-то научились :Сумеречная Искорка: Всем привет! Входите! :Даймонд Тиара и Силвер Спун: визжат Принцесса Искорка! :Даймонд Тиара: О, это правда она! :Силвер Спун: О, мне не верится! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, вы привели гостей. Прекрасно! :Даймонд Тиара: Принцесса Искорка, это такая честь и радость быть здесь! Вы не представляете. Скажите, а кто красит вам хвост? :Силвер Спун: Надо себе тоже так сделать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то он не крашеный. Я всегда... :Даймонд Тиара: Аа! А все те книги? Яркое дизайнерское решение! :Силвер Спун: Ты должна это перенять, Ди! :Даймонд Тиара: Да, да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Слушайте, я могу помогать всем, кому могу, но может, оставим наши еженедельные встречи между нами, гм? Ладно, кто из вас хочет позаниматься первой? :Крошка Бель: Может, сначала они? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, глупышка! Я выделила это время специально для вас. Эппл Блум, вперёд. Посмотрим, как дела с твоими зельями. :Эппл Блум: Не верю, что я позволила себе уговорить нас притащить гостей. :Скуталу: Я ни разу не слышала, чтобы они смеялись, Эппл Блум. :Эппл Блум: Потому что они смеялись про себя. :Крошка Бель: Не волнуйся. Больше мы эту ошибку не повторим. :Эппл Блум: О, замечательно. Смотрите, кто пришёл посмеяться. :Скуталу: Слишком много за навыки, чтобы стать такими важными. :Даймонд Тиара: Эй, знаете что! Я рассказала всем про ваше занятие с Искоркой! :Крошка Бель: О нет, начинается... :Даймонд Тиара: И они тоже хотят участвовать! :Жеребята: Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! на фоне :Даймонд Тиара: Благодаря мне вы трое стали очень популярными. Не за что. :Крошка Бель: О-оу... :Жеребята: Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! на фоне :Крошка Бель: Ух ты! Неужели они действительно так сильно хотят познакомиться с Искоркой? :Пипсквик: Ура Искателям знаков отличия! :Жеребята: радуются :Даймонд Тиара: Тихо, тихо, пони! Так не пойдёт: нельзя завалиться на встречу с Искоркой неуправляемой толпой. Давайте мы, как самые близкие и самые лучшие друзья Искателей, всё организуем. :Силвер Спун: Все пони, строиться! :Жеребята: продолжают на фоне :Эппл Блум: Вот это беспорядок. :Крошка Бель: Это же здорово! Неужели вы не видите? Мы теперь по-настоящему, действительно очень-очень важные во всей школе! :Скуталу: А? :Крошка Бель: Они все считают нас важными, потому что мы их пропуск к самой большой и новой знаменитости Понивилля — Принцессе Искорке! :Эппл Блум: Мы буквально две секунды назад пришли к выводу, что приглашение двух пони на занятие с Искоркой было ошибкой! А теперь должны привести с собой весь класс? :Крошка Бель: Расслабься. Это я беру на себя. :Эппл Блум: Мне это не нравится, Крошка Бель... :Крошка Бель: Ты же сказала не звать их на занятие с Искоркой. Так в чём проблема? :Скуталу: Тут какой-то подвох. :Крошка Бель: Подвох в том, чтобы пригласить Искорку на обед в знак благодарности за всё, что она для нас сделала? Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать для принцессы! :Пипсквик: Кто-то сказал «принцесса»? :Крошка Бель: Да, я сказала, что вы можете прийти в любимое место отдыха принцессы, но я сказала только двое или трое! :Жеребята: Оой... :Скуталу: Она идёт! :Крошка Бель: Не попадайтесь на глаза! :Даймонд Тиара: Как пожелаешь, Крошка Бель. :Крошка Бель: Да, как пожелаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: звуки с едой Ммм! Мммм, мм! набитым ртом Не подозревала, что я так проголодалась! Я рада, что вы меня пригласили сегодня... глотает Это честь для меня! Мм! :Крошка Бель: Правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы попросили помочь освоить новые навыки, и я подумала: «Так выкладываться, работая с юными учениками, которые сами тянутся к знаниям? Что может быть лучше?» Вы напоминаете меня в вашем возрасте! :Крошка Бель: Да, да... мы чувствуем то же самое. :Эппл Блум: Поэтому и пригласили тебя сюда. :Скуталу: Из-за нашей любви к учёбе! :Сумеречная Искорка: хлебая :Пинки Пай: Искорка! Не видела тебя здесь уже полторы вечности! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю. Я так была занята, что забыла, насколько тут всё вкусно! :Пинки Пай: Безусловно! Эй, что там происходит? А, неважно, исчезли. Вернулись! Неважно, исчезли. Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля... :камер :Эппл Блум: стиснутыми зубами Перестань! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что там такое происходит... Ах! :Эппл Блум: Что это было? И это? :Скуталу: Не смогла удержаться! Я плохо выхожу, когда не улыбаюсь. :Крошка Бель: О, теперь нам всем будет очень грустно... :закрываются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! пауза Э, я могу... вам помочь? :Жеребята: крики :Даймонд Тиара: Сфотографируйте меня с ней! :Пипсквик: Сначала меня! :Силвер Спун: Эй! Выйди из кадра! :Крошка Бель: Какой кошмар. :Скуталу: Искорка на нас рассердится. :Эппл Блум: Я же говорила, что это ужасная идея. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы что, все хотите мой автограф? Ладно, подпишу для вас парочку, но потом мне нужно вернуться к моим маленьким друзьям. А, вот и вы! :Пипсквик: Ух ты, только подумать, я столько раз бывал в Сенобургере, но даже не подозревал, что это любимое местечко принцессы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это не моё любимое местечко. Я здесь только ради них. :Пипсквик: То есть, Принцесса Искорка решает, куда пойти, в зависимости от того, куда пойдут они? :Искатели знаков отличия: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, ребята, было весело! Пока! :Жеребята: болтовня :Пипсквик: Я открываю новый прилавок с лимонадом! Придёте на большое открытие? Целую неделю бесплатный лимонад! :Крошка Бель: Успокойтесь. Я знаю, что нам с этим сделать. :режут :Жеребята: радуются :звенят :Пипсквик: Ещё лимонада? :Крошка Бель: Не откажусь! :Школьный пони 2: Копыта начищены! Рад оказать тебе услугу! :Скуталу: Ого, такие блестящие, что я себя в них вижу! :Эппл Блум: И я тоже! Шикарный получился бантик! Что я тебе должна? :Школьный пони 3: Твоей благодарности более, чем достаточно. :Даймонд Тиара: Вы втроём должны прийти на мою вечеринку бассейна. Она будет намного лучше, чем эта. :Крошка Бель: Ну надо же, кто приглашает нас в свой чудный дом! :Эппл Блум: По-моему, это успех, Искатели знаков отличия. :Искатели знаков отличия: Да! :всплеск :Эппл Блум: смеётся :Крошка Бель: Ух ты, очень мило, но здесь больше никого нет. И чем же эта вечеринка лучше? :Даймонд Тиара: Тем, что она только для избранных. :Крошка Бель: Это было здорово, но нам нужно идти. Занятия с Искоркой. :Даймонд Тиара: Значит, мы тоже идём, да? :Крошка Бель: Э... вообще-то, нет. Мы не спросили Искорку, так что... :Даймонд Тиара: Правда? После всех одолжений, что мы вам сделали? После всего, что они для вас сделали? :Жеребята: Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! на фоне :Крошка Бель: Ладно, я точно знаю, что с этим делать. Бежать! :Жеребята: Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! на фоне :Искатели знаков отличия: напрягаются :Скуталу: Нужно добраться до Искорки первыми, чтобы всё объяснить! :Крошка Бель: Сюда! Я знаю короткий путь! :Жеребята: Время с Искоркой! на фоне :Эппл Блум: Быстрее, бежим! :Жеребята: Время с Искоркой! Время с Искоркой! :Крошка Бель: Ах! задыхается Успели... Быстро! Стучи... :скрипят :стуки :открывается :Крошка Бель: Искорка, мы всё объясним. :Эппл Блум: Ты велела не рассказывать про наши занятия! :Скуталу: Мы не хотели, чтобы сюда приходило столько других пони! Честно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Перестаньте. Я имела в виду ради вашего же блага, чтобы мы могли побыть вместе. Но если вы хотите разделить ваше время с другими, без проблем. :Скуталу: Значит, ты не сердишься? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, нет! Входите все! Спайк приготовил начос! :Жеребята: болтовня :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, этого маловато. :Спайк: вздыхает :Жеребята: болтовня :Даймонд Тиара: Это так неожиданно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прежде чем мы начнём, пожалуй, нам стоит разделиться. Пони, которых интересует магия,— в этот угол. Пони, которые хотят научиться варить зелье,— сюда. Книголюбы — туда :Эппл Блум: Невероятно. Всё получилось как нельзя лучше. :Скуталу: А я так боялась, что Искорка в нас разочаруется. :Крошка Бель: Я говорила, что точно знаю, как с этим быть! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, что нашли время и пришли научиться чему-то новому. :Даймонд Тиара: Спасибо вам, принцесса! :Силвер Спун: Мы любим вас, принцесса! :Жеребята: и т. д. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если вы хотите кого-то поблагодарить, скажите спасибо Искателям знаков отличия, что великодушно поделились временем с вами. :Крошка Бель: Не за что, правда? Мы просто подумали, что так будет правильно. :Даймонд Тиара: Хмф! Ну конечно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Давайте начнём отсюда. И чему ты хочешь научиться, малыш? :Пипсквик: Я хочу стать Искателем знаков отличия! :Сумеречная Искорка: А почему ты так сильно хочешь стать Искателем знаков? :Пипсквик: Тогда все мои одноклассники будут передо мной заискивать, потому что я дружу со знаменитой принцессой! :Крошка Бель: Катастрофа. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это правда? :Крошка Бель: Мы хотели побыть с тобой, как это было раньше, научиться чему-то. Честное слово! :Сумеречная Искорка: Докажите. :Крошка Бель: А?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тогда я уверена, что вы практиковались всю прошлую неделю. Каких успехов вы добились? :Эппл Блум: А, но, э... мы... не можем. :Скуталу: Просто мы спешили и забыли принести свои вещи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Гм, понятно. :Крошка Бель: Постой! Эй, пони, вам повезло! Вы пришли учиться, а вместо этого получите ужин и шоу! Приготовьтесь, потому что мы, Искатели знаков отличия, сейчас покажем вам поразительные умения, которые мы выучили во время занятий! :Жеребята: болтовня :Крошка Бель: К сожалению, поскольку у нас нет деталей моноцикла Скуталу, она разберёт и соберёт один из самокатов. :Пипсквик: Эй! Это мой самокат! :Скуталу: Из-за тебя мы попали в переплёт, малыш. Придётся потерпеть. :Пипсквик: А? :Крошка Бель: У Эппл Блум нет с собой саженцев яблони, поэтому она возьмёт яблоко с кухни. А я начну с того, что с помощью магии подниму эту метлу! :Скуталу: Та-дам! :Эппл Блум: Стань деревом! :Крошка Бель: Поднимись! :скрип :бум :Крошка Бель: Это получилось не совсем так, как я задумала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Занятия с Искоркой закончены. :Даймонд Тиара: Ну надо же, кто-то больше не в свете принцессы. :Жеребята: Ооо! :Силвер Спун: Похоже, они всё-таки приходили сюда не учиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, как и все вы. :Жеребята: Ой... :Крошка Бель: Прости нас Искорка. Мы совершили огромную ошибку. :Эппл Блум: И мы правда получали большое удовольствие от наших занятий. :Скуталу: Наверное, придётся продолжать занятия без тебя. Спасибо тебе, Искорка :пуф :Эппл Блум: Спасибо... :Крошка Бель: Спасибо... :Сумеречная Искорка: Крошка Бель? Ты только что попросила меня дать вам шанс. :Спайк: напрягается Эх, да ладно! :Крошка Бель: По-моему, Искорка уже не так сильно расстраивается, потому что она разрешает нам делать записи в дневнике, как делают наши сёстры. Похоже, мы просто спутали приоритеты. Мы начали вести себя так, будто мы особенные, потому что дружим с кем-то особенным. Мы едва не забыли, почему она не такая особенная: потому что она наша подруга. Но она простила нас — и, по волшебству, всё снова стало хорошо, как и было. Это та магия, которой я хочу овладеть теперь, когда я почти освоила другую. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, вы все делаете значительные успехи! Я горжусь вами. До встречи! :Крошка Бель: Мы рады, что наши занятия с Искоркой стали прежними. Ну... или почти прежними. Надеюсь, нас никто не видит! :Эппл Блум: Потому что пытаемся сохранить всё в тайне? :Скуталу: Или потому что выглядим смешно? :Крошка Бель: И то, и другое. :Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Sweetie Belle, maybe we should run through the steps another few times before you try it on your own. :Sweetie Belle: Nope. Ready to give it a shot! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay then! :Sweetie Belle: straining Can't... seem... to...! straining clicks Ugh! Think I threw my neck out... :Scootaloo: Aw, you're okay. :Apple Bloom: A little more magic practice and liftin' brooms'll be a cinch! :Sweetie Belle: I doubt it. That thing weighs a ton. :opens :Spike: Hey, has anypony seen my– Oh, there it is. whistling :Sweetie Belle: Hmph. I'll never get my cutie mark for this... :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe not. But I'm happy to keep helping you learn just for the fun of it as long as you like. :Spike: Hey, who's gonna clean up this mess? :Scootaloo: This is no mess! These are the carefully arranged pieces of a unicycle I took apart and will be putting back together... as soon as Twilight shows me how. squee :Twilight Sparkle: Scootaloo, I already told you I won't show you how, but I'll help you find the instructions so you can figure it out yourself. :Scootaloo: Ugh, I hate research! :Twilight Sparkle: To your left, third shelf from the bottom. You'll find it in no time. :Apple Bloom: Thanks so much for helpin' us all learn these new skills, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Always glad to pass on my love of learning for learning's sake. :Apple Bloom: Only I'm afraid I'll never get the hang of this potion-makin'. :Twilight Sparkle: Did you follow the magic plant-growing formula I gave you? :Apple Bloom: Well... uh... more or less. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, let's try it out on this apple seedling and see how we do. :Apple Bloom: Oh... I hope this works. :drip :poof :Twilight Sparkle: coughing :Seedling: coughing :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: giggling :Apple Bloom: Layin' it on a little thick there, aren't we, pal? :theme song :bouncing :Diamond Tiara: Yoo-hoo! Gather 'round! It's time! :Foals: intrigued noises :Diamond Tiara: As you all know, I had promised to put on an amazing, first-time-ever acrobatic display for you all today! :Foals: cheering :Diamond Tiara: I know, it's so exciting. But I'm tired. :Foals: Awww... :Diamond Tiara: But I did not wish to disappoint you all, so I brought my butler Randolph to do them for me. :Foals: cheering :Silver Spoon: That was amazing, Diamond Tiara. :Diamond Tiara: I know. I don't know how I do it. :Apple Bloom: I can't believe she gets so much attention without even really doing anything! :Scootaloo: She's using somepony else to build herself up, and without even putting any effort to learn her own skills like we do! :Sweetie Belle: Hey, come to think of it, if we get really good at the stuff Twilight's teaching us, we could be the big shots around here for a change! Hmm... :Scootaloo: Check this out! :Apple Bloom: And check this out! :Foals: comments :Sweetie Belle: Now check this out! :Diamond Tiara: yelping Hey, put me down! :Foals: laughing :Sweetie Belle: giggling :Diamond Tiara: Hey, can you hear me? :Sweetie Belle: Huh? Huh? What? What? :Diamond Tiara: I was asking if your sister Rarity will be taking you to Manehattan anytime soon. :Silver Spoon: Because if she is, maybe you can meet up with us while we hang out with a bunch of famous celebrities. :Scootaloo: Cool! :Apple Bloom: Wow, that's... pretty nice of you guys. :Sweetie Belle: Actually, my sister hasn't offered to take me to Manehattan anytime soon. :Diamond Tiara: Yeah, we figured. :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Bump, bump, sugar lump rump! laughing :Sweetie Belle: Oh, yeah?! Well, I don't have to go all the way to Manehattan to hang out with the famous and super-cool ponies! Me and my friends hang out with Princess Twilight all the time! :Diamond Tiara: D-did you say Princess Twilight?! You hang out with her all the time? For real? :Apple Bloom: More like just once a week. :Scootaloo: She helps us learn cool new stuff to do! That we actually do ourselves! :Diamond Tiara: You must bring me along next time you go! :Silver Spoon: Bring us along! :Diamond Tiara: I mean, we used to see her around town all the time, and I thought, "whatever"... :Silver Spoon: Me too. I thought that. :Diamond Tiara: But now she's a princess, which makes her totally awesome! :Silver Spoon: Plus, she has wings. :Diamond Tiara: And she's an Alicorn. So can I– :Silver Spoon: We! :Diamond Tiara: –go? :Apple Bloom: I don't think we should– :Sweetie Belle: Would you two excuse us for a moment? We should totally say yes! This is a golden opportunity! :Apple Bloom: Are you kiddin'? I don't want them laughing at us while I'm mixin' potions and accidentally sendin' plants into chokin' fits! :Sweetie Belle: But don't you get it? They'll have to learn something too! :Scootaloo: And they won't be able to laugh at us when they're so busy trying to learn stuff of their own. :Apple Bloom: I must admit it's kinda fun to see them workin' hard to get on our good side for a change. :Diamond Tiara: Oh, my gosh! A princess lives in there! And I'm about to go inside and see her! I can't even tell you how excited I am! :Silver Spoon: I can't either! :knocking :Sweetie Belle: Now remember, Twilight takes this time out with us so we can learn stuff. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey there, guys! Come on in! :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: squealing Princess Twilight! :Diamond Tiara: Oh, it's really her! :Silver Spoon: Oh, my gosh, I don't believe it! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, and, uh, you brought guests. Great! :Diamond Tiara: Princess Twilight, it is such a thrill and honor to be here! You have no idea. Oh my gosh, who dyes your tail? :Silver Spoon: I so have to get that done. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, it's not dyed. I've always– :Diamond Tiara: gasp Are those books in there? What a bold design choice! :Silver Spoon: You should so do that, Di! :Diamond Tiara: I know, right? :Twilight Sparkle: Listen, I'm all for helping as many ponies as I can, but maybe we should keep these weekly visits just between us, hm? Okay, which one of you wants to practice first? :Sweetie Belle: Shouldn't they go first? :Twilight Sparkle: No, silly! I set up Twilight Time especially for you. Apple Bloom, go ahead. Let's see how your plant potions are coming. :Apple Bloom: I can't believe I let you talk us into bringin' guests yesterday. :Scootaloo: I didn't hear them laugh at us once, Apple Bloom. :Apple Bloom: 'Cause they laughed on the inside. :Sweetie Belle: Don't worry. We won't make that same mistake again. :Apple Bloom: Aw, great. Look who showed up to make fun of us. :Scootaloo: So much for learning skills to be big shots. :Diamond Tiara: Hey, guess what! I told everyone about your special Twilight Time! :Sweetie Belle: Oh, no, here it comes... :Diamond Tiara: And they all want in! :Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under :Diamond Tiara: Thanks to me, you three are now the hottest thing around. You're welcome. :Sweetie Belle: Uh-oh... :Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under :Sweetie Belle: Wow! All these ponies really wanna meet Twilight that badly? :Pipsqueak: We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Foals: cheering :Diamond Tiara: Now, now, everypony! Demanding time with the princess as an unruly mob simply won't do. Might I suggest you get organized through us, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' nearest and dearest friends? :Silver Spoon: Everypony get in line! No pushing, no pushing! :Foals: under :Apple Bloom: What a mess. :Sweetie Belle: Of awesome! Don't you see? We're really and truly and certifiably the biggest of the big shots in school right now! :Scootaloo: Huh? :Sweetie Belle: They all think we're the greatest, because we're their ticket to get time with Ponyville's newest and biggest celebrity, Princess Twilight! :Apple Bloom: We just said like two seconds ago that invitin' two ponies to Twilight Time was a big mistake! And now we're supposed to bring the whole class? :Sweetie Belle: Relax. I got this. :Apple Bloom: I don't like this, Sweetie Belle... :Sweetie Belle: You said not to invite them to Twilight Time and I didn't. So what's the problem? :Scootaloo: This feels like a trick. :Sweetie Belle: What's tricky about inviting Twilight out for a meal thanking her for all the nice things she's done for us? Seems like the least we can do for the princess! :Pipsqueak: Did someone say "princess"? :Sweetie Belle: When I told you when you could come eyeball the princess at one of her favorite hangouts, I said only two or three of you, tops! :Foals: Oops... :Scootaloo: She's coming! :Sweetie Belle: Okay! But stay out of sight! :Diamond Tiara: As you wish, Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: Yes, as I wish. :Twilight Sparkle: eating noises Mmm! Mmmm, mm! mouth full I didn't realize how hungry I was! I'm so glad you asked me to join you here today... swallows I'm so honored! Mm! :Sweetie Belle: You are? :Twilight Sparkle: When you first asked me to help you develop new skills, I thought, 'Working with young students so devoted to the joy of learning purely for its own sake? What could be better?' You all remind me of myself when I was your age! :Sweetie Belle: Yes, well... we feel the same way. :Apple Bloom: That's why we invited you here. :Scootaloo: All because of our love of learning! :Twilight Sparkle: drink :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Haven't seen you here in, like, forever and a half! :Twilight Sparkle: I know. I've been so busy I forgot how delicious everything is here! :Pinkie Pie: Totally! Hey, what's going on out there? Oh, never mind, they're gone. They're back! Never mind, they're gone. La la-la la-la... :clicking :Apple Bloom: gritted teeth Knock it off! :Twilight Sparkle: What in the world is going on out– gasp :Apple Bloom: What was all this? And this? :Scootaloo: I couldn't help it! When I don't smile in a picture, I look sad. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, we're gonna look sad all right... :close :Twilight Sparkle: gasps pause Uh, can I... help you? :Foals: screaming :Diamond Tiara: Get my picture with her! :Pipsqueak: Me first! :Silver Spoon: Hey! Get out of the shot! :Sweetie Belle: This is bad. :Scootaloo: Twilight's gonna be so ticked at us. :Apple Bloom: I told ya this was a terrible idea. :Twilight Sparkle: You seriously all want my autograph? Okay, I'll sign just a couple more for you, but then I really must get back to my little friends. Oh, there you are! :Pipsqueak: Wow, to think I've been to the Hay Burger so many times, never knowing it's a regular hangout for a princess! :Twilight Sparkle: This isn't my regular hangout. I'm only here to be with them. :Pipsqueak: You mean, Princess Twilight decides where it's cool to go based on where they go? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, guys, this was fun! See ya around! :Foals: chattering :Pipsqueak: I'm opening a new lemonade stand! Won't you come to the grand opening? I'll give you free lemonade for a week! :Sweetie Belle: Relax. I know exactly how to handle this. :cutting :Foals: cheering :clinking :Pipsqueak: More lemonade? :Sweetie Belle: Don't mind if I do! :Classmate Pony 2: Done shining your hooves! It's an honor to do you the favor! :Scootaloo: Whoa, so bright I can see myself! :Apple Bloom: And so can I! Nice job bedazzlin' my bow! What do I owe you? :Classmate Pony 3: Your gratitude is thanks enough. :Diamond Tiara: You three must come to my pool party. It'll be much cooler than this. :Sweetie Belle: Look who's inviting who to her fancy house! :Apple Bloom: I believe we have arrived, Cutie Mark Crusaders. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! :splash :Apple Bloom: laughs :Sweetie Belle: Wow, this is nice, but there's no one else here. Why is this party cooler, exactly? :Diamond Tiara: Because of all the ponies we're keeping out. :Sweetie Belle: This has been great, but we have to go. It's Twilight Time. :Diamond Tiara: So, we're coming too, right? :Sweetie Belle: Um... a-actually, no. We didn't have a chance to ask Twilight, so– :Diamond Tiara: Really? After all the favors we did for you? After all the favors they did for you? :Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under :Sweetie Belle: Okay, I know exactly how to handle this. Run! :Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under :Cutie Mark Crusaders: straining :Sweetie Belle: Go, go, go! :Scootaloo: We gotta beat them to Twilight's so we can explain! :Sweetie Belle: This way! I know a shortcut! :Foals: Twilight Time! under :Apple Bloom: Then we run, like the wind! :Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! :Sweetie Belle: gasps of breath We... made... it... Quick! Knock on– :screeching :knocking :opens :Sweetie Belle: Twilight, we can explain. :Apple Bloom: We know you said we should just keep Twilight Time to us! :Scootaloo: We didn't mean for so many other ponies to be here! Honest! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, don't be silly. I only meant that for your benefit so you could get the most out of our time together. But if you want to share your time with others, that's fine. :Scootaloo: So you're not mad? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course not! Come on in, everypony! Spike made nachos! :Foals: chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Turns out we'll need some more than that. :Spike: sighs :Foals: chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Before we start, we should maybe get a bit more organized? Ponies interested in magic in this corner. Ponies who want to learn potions over here. Bookworm ponies over there. :Apple Bloom: Incredible. Looks like everything's workin' out just fine. :Scootaloo: And I was so afraid Twilight would be disappointed in us. :Sweetie Belle: Told you I knew exactly how to handle all this! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks to all of you for taking time out to come learn new things. :Diamond Tiara: Thank you, princess! :Silver Spoon: We love you, princess! :Foals: awesome, etc. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay, let's settle down. If you want to thank anypony, thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders for so generously sharing this time. :Sweetie Belle: It was nothing, really. We just felt it was the right thing to do. :Diamond Tiara: Hmph! What a laugh. :Twilight Sparkle: Let's begin over here. And what would you like to learn, little one? :Pipsqueak: I want to learn how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader! :Twilight Sparkle: And why do you want to become a Cutie Mark Crusader so badly, hm? :Pipsqueak: Because then I could get all my classmates to do me favors and stuff because I'm friends with a famous princess! :Sweetie Belle: Oh, boy. :Twilight Sparkle: Is this true? :Sweetie Belle: We wanted our time together just as a way to be with you and learn new things. Really and truly! :Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. :Sweetie Belle: Huh?! :Twilight Sparkle: If it's true, then I'm sure you've all been practicing your skills over the past week. Show me how much better you got. :Apple Bloom: Uh, well, uh... we... can't. :Scootaloo: We kinda rushed over and forgot to bring our stuff. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm, I see. :Sweetie Belle: No, wait! Hey, everypony, you're in luck! You came to learn, but instead you're getting dinner and a show! Get ready, 'cause we, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, are about to lay on you the amazing skills we learned in Twilight Time! :Foals: chatter :Sweetie Belle: Unfortunately, since we don't have Scootaloo's unicycle parts, she'll take apart and put back together one of the scooters from outside. :Pipsqueak: Hey! That's my scooter! :Scootaloo: You got us into this mess, kid. Might wanna roll with us. :Pipsqueak: Huh? :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom doesn't have her apple seed with her, so she'll just grab an apple from the kitchen. And I will begin by using my magic to lift this broom! :Scootaloo: Ta-da! :Apple Bloom: Become a tree! :Sweetie Belle: Rise! :creaking :boom :Sweetie Belle: That didn't turn out quite how I had hoped. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like Twilight Time is over. :Diamond Tiara: And look who's not the princess's entourage anymore. :Foals: Oooh! :Silver Spoon: Guess they didn't come here to learn after all. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, neither did any of you. :Foals: Awww... :Sweetie Belle: We're really sorry, Twilight. We made a huge mistake. :Apple Bloom: And we really and truly did enjoy learning new skills with you. :Scootaloo: Guess we'll have to just keep on doing it without you now. Thanks, Twilight. :poof :Apple Bloom: Thanks... :Sweetie Belle: Thanks... :Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie Belle? Remember a moment ago when you asked me to give you a chance? :Spike: straining Aw, come on! :Sweetie Belle: I guess Twilight must not be so super-upset anymore, 'cause she's letting us do a diary entry like our sisters do. Boy, did we get our priorities messed up. We started acting special because we were friends with someone special. We almost forgot the real reason she's special – because she's our friend. But she forgave us, and, like magic, things are good as new! That's the kind of magic I really want to get good at, now that I'm getting so good at the other kind. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, all three of you have made so much progress! I'm really proud of you. See you next time! :Sweetie Belle: We're just glad Twilight Time is back to normal. Well... almost back to normal. I just hope no one sees us. :Apple Bloom: 'Cause we're tryin' to keep Twilight Time a secret now? :Scootaloo: Or because we look ridiculous? :Sweetie Belle: A little of both, actually. :Twilight Sparkle: laughs :credits en:Transcripts/Twilight Time Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон